


Are You Okay?

by kuningatarmirka



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post 2x08, Vera needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuningatarmirka/pseuds/kuningatarmirka
Summary: "I don’t know what is going on between us, but I care about you a lot. The thought of losing you scares the shit out of me.”
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	Are You Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a dream that I had last night. Or one scene of that dream to be precise.

She had almost died again.

In the last few weeks she had almost died four times, and honestly, she was exhausted. First, she had been ready to sacrifice herself to save everyone from Rogwan, then the Sons of Prometheus had wanted to kill Jack and probably her, too. And lastly, she was almost killed by Praxis – _twice_. She had been lit on fire, been almost infected by a magical parasite, and while she was trying to keep everyone from dying, Kepler had tried to elect a new Grand Magus. It was no wonder she was tired.

But no matter how tired or exhausted she was, she couldn’t make herself go to bed.

Vera sat on her couch, staring out of the window. It was late and already pitch-black outside, but she didn’t mind. It was the only time no-one needed her. There was no Order member trying to get her attention and no new problem to be fixed. There was no Kepler or the Council breathing down her neck.

Her house had been a mess after Alyssa’s unfortunate visit. Luckily for Vera, the incantation to clean everything only required a flick of her wrist and a few muttered Latin words. Then she had sat down on the edge of her couch and just stared into nothing. She had kicked away her heels and run her hands through her hair. She had powerful magic but the thought of someone going through her house and her belongings did not make her feel any safer.

When she heard a knock on her door, her heart did a small flip. She wasn’t waiting for anyone, and she knew Alyssa and Praxis were still a threat. Still, her rational mind knew who it was.

Vera stood up and made her way to the door. Opening it, she saw Hamish standing there, looking as exhausted as she was.

“You didn’t find her, did you?” she sighed and let him in.

“No,” Hamish shook his head, closing the door behind him. He shrugged off his jacket and dropped it haphazardly on a random chair. Vera headed back to her living room, knowing he would follow her.

She walked around the room, thinking how they – _she_ – had messed up again and let Alyssa disappear with the Vade Maecum.

“Are you okay?” Hamish asked, reaching her. She stopped her pacing and turned to glare at him.

Hamish just raised his eyebrow in his don’t-give-me-that-crap kind of way.

Vera rolled her eyes. “No, I’m not. I fucked up and now Alyssa has the most powerful spell book with her, and she’ll surely share it with all the Praxis idiots.”

“You didn’t fuck up, Vera.”

“The evidence states otherwise, _Hamish_ ,” she answered him and ran her hands through her hair again.

Hamish huffed and closed the distance between them, pulling her into a hug before she had a chance to protest. She stiffened at first, but he held her tighter. After a moment she relaxed and hugged him back, burying her head in the t-shirt some acolyte had borrowed him after he had wolfed out in the reliquary.

“I’m so tired,” she admitted into his chest. “You wolves have made my life so much harder.” Without her heels she was even shorter, and Hamish had no problems holding her close.

“I know,” he answered, chuckling a little. He pulled back from the hug and took her hands, leading her to the couch on the side of the room and sat down with her landing on his lap.

“Hamish!” she hissed.

“Shh!” he shushed her, wrapping her arms around her. She was not one to cuddle and she knew _he_ knew it. Still she was too tired to protest and forced herself to relax.

“I was scared, you know,” Hamish suddenly admitted. “When I heard you were attacked while I was taken by those Praxis people.”

Vera turned her head to look at him, but he continued, “Then I learned you almost _died_ , and I wasn’t there to help you.”

“You were attacked, too,” she reminded him and moved to sit beside him. “And I could handle it.”

“Still,” he insisted. “You shouldn’t have to handle it. I don’t know what is going on between us, but I care about you a lot. The thought of losing you scares the shit out of me.”

Vera opened her mouth a few times, not knowing what to say. They never talked about their feelings. They were not like that. Their relationship – if it even was a relationship – had only started as a physical thing, where they both found each other attractive and were in a serious need of some relief. But at some point she had started caring about him, too.

“I was worried, too,” she finally admitted. “When Mr. Morton told me you were missing, I didn’t know what to think.”

“Well, I won’t be drinking anymore, that’s for sure.”

“Hamish!”

“I’m serious. I realized it’s not worth it,” he told her, leaning back on the couch. He was acting nonchalant about it, but she knew better. Something was bothering him.

“But don’t worry, I’m still going to make you all the cocktails,” he joked.

Vera chuckled, resting her head on his shoulder. “Good. A good bartender is hard to find,” she teased him.

They both fell silent for a moment before Hamish broke the silence.

“Well, what now?” he asked, taking a hold of her hand and caressing it with his fingers.

Vera sighed, “I have no idea.”

They needed to find Alyssa and their inventory. It was dangerous to let her run free with the book. Praxis was getting stronger, too, and it would get harder and harder to get rid of them if they didn’t act fast. Right now, though, she was too tired to even think about any of it. All the stress from the constant life-threatening situations they had faced recently were taking a toll on her. She closed her eyes and let the soothing motion of his hand lull her to sleep. Just before she succumbed to sleep a dangerous thought invaded her mind.

She was falling in love with him.


End file.
